El Especial de San Valentín (Atrasado) de PoLucy
by PoLucy
Summary: Hola a todos, este es un crossover entre Saint Seiya y Family Guy; me base en el capítulo "Cuentos de Grimm", ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios para seguir enriqueciendo las historias. Saludos.


CAPITULO 1.

Narrador: Regresamos al primer anteproyecto de "Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo".

TV: ¡Debb! ¡Debb !, ¡Debbie!

Peter apaga la TV y dice: ¡Buenas Noches Lois!, lamentó haberte golpeado en la cena.

Lois: Que bueno que el gerente no llamó a la policía.

Peter: Si todo resultó bien. ¡Feliz Aniversario!

Stewie: ¡Oigan, oigan!, ¡no recuerdo si debo dormir sobre el estómago o la espalda! ¿¡Que dice la literatura al respecto!?

Lois: Peter ve a ver a Stewie.

Peter: ¡Bien!

Narrador: En ese momento llega Peter a ver a su hijo Stewie, todo cansado de caminar, exhalando. Stewie lo ve con mala cara de bebé berrinchudo y dice:

Stewie: ¡Santo Dios!, ¡mírate te falta el aliento!, y solo son dos metros de tu puerta a la mía!

Peter con cara de ternura dice: ¡Auhhgg! ¿Qué te sucede Stewie, estas asustado?, descuida, aquí no hay monstruos.

Stewie: Por supuesto que aquí no hay monstruos.

Peter: O ¿te preocupa lo que le paso a la familia de enfrente? Que entraron tres sujetos, golpearon al papá con un mazo de cricket y se llevaron al bebé y ahora nadie sabe dónde está. ¿Es lo que te preocupa amiguito?

Stewie: ¡Ahora me preocupa!

Peter: Te diré algo papá te leerá un cuento para dormir.

Narrador: En ese momento Peter se acerca al librero de cuentos infantiles, y va buscando el cuento ideal para dormir al pequeño Stewie.

Peter: Veamos, que tenemos aquí. Dr. Zoo, Peter Conejo, ¡mejor esté Hawaii de James A. Michenen! Saltemos unas páginas. Como el libro es bastante grande, se salta unas páginas, y llega a la parte que más le asusta.

Peter: ¡AGGGHHHHHH! ¡Pearl Habor! Mejor te leeré esté "Cuentos de Hadas". Mientras tanto se acerca a Stewie y lo sienta en sus piernas, al mismo tiempo está encendiendo la lámpara que está al lado de la mecedora.

Stewie: ¡Ay no!, ¡en tus piernas no! ¡Ay qué horror!

Peter: La Cenicienta. Sabes que la endulzaré un poco La Cenicienta Versión Saint Seiya. Este título puede ser un cuento de hadas o una porno. Vamos a averiguarlo.

CAPITULO 2.

Peter: La Cenicienta original escrito por nadie lo recuerda, pero mejorado por mi Peter Griffin.

Hace mucho en una tierra mágica lejana llamada Asgard, vivían juntas varias mujeres y un Dios Guerrero de Odín, Gulliburst, Gullinburti, (ohh por Dios, ¿¡porque no le ponen un nombre más fácil como Kraftwerk?!) y sorpresa sorpresa no se llevaban muy bien. La Cenicienta, o prefiero yo decirle doncella de el Dios Guerrero se llamaba Lyfia, tenía a su mejor amiga Helena que había conseguido un buen sujeto, un caballero dorado...Deathmask Cancer. Pero en ese momento, Deathmask y Helena no estaban en el Santuario, sino estaban de vacaciones en Venecia Italia. Después de que Helena regreso de compras en las tiendas caras, los hermanitos de Helena fueron con la niñera, y Deathmask tomo a Helena entre sus brazos, y se la llevó fuera del Ritz donde se hospedaban.

Helena: Máscara de Muerte, ¡bájame!

Deathmask, Helena, para demostrarte mi amor, convencí a 20 mil aficionados al fútbol soccer a que hicieran un mensaje romántico solo para ti.

Aficionados sosteniendo pancartas: Hey Helena, anal tonight? (Oye Helena, ¿anal esta noche?)

Helena: ¡Máscara de Muerte!

Deathmask: ¡Ahh! Les faltó una letra.

Aficionados sosteniendo pancartas y completando la letra: Hey Helena, canal tonight? (Oye Helena, ¿canal está noche?)

Poco tiempo después en el canal. Con la clásica música de góndola veneciana de fondo.

Helena: Bueno debo admitir que esto es muy romántico.

Deathmask: Escucha Helena, lamento haber sido un cretino, de acuerdo, ¡Te amo!.- Y en ese momento se besan en la boca.

Deathmask: ¡Quiero tener hijos contigo!

Helena: Deathmask, ¡en el bote no!, ¡mmmm! ¡Deathmask!

Deathmask: ¡Vamos Helena!, el 90% ya está listo, tu decide.

Helena: Deathmask., ¡ahhgg! Deathmask.- Mientras tanto el beso apasionado continuaba.

Peter Griffin: Lo más probable es que la noche terminó en anal esa noche, ¡pero esa historia es solo para adultos pequeñito!

Mientras tanto en el Castillo Frutsi, digo, Gullinbursti, las hermanastras de Frido, digo Frodi le hacían la vida imposible a Lyfia. Las hermanastras malvadas se llamaban Peaches y Pixie.

Lyfia: ¿Porque no contesta Helena?, ¡dijo que me mandaría la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aioria!… Ahh y de Madonna, ohh Odín. ¿Porque tenían que ser medios hermanos?- Decía esto con lamento.

Peaches: Oye Lyfia, ¿ya terminaste de restregar? Sigue restregando para que vuelva a manchar de sangre de nuevo.

Lyfia: Algún día se arrepentirán de ser malas conmigo.

Pixie: ¿¡En serio?!, nosotras jamás hemos sido malas contigo.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del castillo, las hermanastras Peaches y Pixie tomaban té tranquilamente, mientras hablaban entre ellas.

Peaches: Es muy injusto que nos digan las hermanastras malvadas.

Pixie: Si, porque tú también serías mala si tu padrastro fuera Bruce Jenner.

Bruce Jenner vestido de mujer: ¡Oigan chicas! Toquen mi mejilla se siente como trasero.

Llega un anunciante oficial de El Santuario tocando la trompeta, de repente llega un vago a golpearlo y noquearlo.

Vago: ¡Me robo la trompeta!- La toca y bastante mal, y huye del castillo.

Peaches: Yo no sé lo que fuera, pero, pero, trae un pergamino del Santuario.- Peaches lo abre y:

Ahh! es una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madonna y Aioria.

Lyfia: Me enteré que Aioria está buscando a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida.

Pixie: Bueno, no serás tú.

Peaches: Si hay una razón por la que este cuento no se llama Cenicienta.

Lyfia: Realmente así se llama.

Peaches: Ese no es un buen presagio para nosotras.

Peter: Así que Stewie, en secreto Lyfia fue a Oslo y compro un hermoso vestido de Ellie Saab de color rosa, y con adornos de piedras negras, y de parte de su segunda familia más rica inglesa que la adoptó y que de paso también adoptó a Helena y a sus hermanos, los De Rhodershire, aristócratas ingleses, los más ricos desde la Edad Media, benefactores de muchas causas y cuyo descendiente Sir Kenneth Albert Abraham De Rhodershire era ingeniero de sonido de varios artistas británicos y cuya esposa, la hermosa Dame Phaedra Tiffany Claire De Rhodershire (de soltera Willbert), y quienes en realidad son el Dios Pan y su esposa la Diosa-Ninfa Pitis; junto con el Patriarca Shion y Saori-Athena arreglaban el palacio donde se celebraría dicha fiesta.

CAPITULO 3.

Phaedra: Esas flores van allí. Espero que Afrodita nos haya dado las flores no venenosas, los meseros no tienen entrenamiento de santo.

Kenneth: Phaedra, ¡no asustes a la gente!

Patriarca: Bueno, a veces necesitamos sus bromas.

Athena: Yo tengo una duda.

Phaedra: ¿Cual querida?

Athena: ¿Por qué Leo Aioria y Madonna son medios hermanos?

Kenneth: Patriarca, ¿que nunca le contó la historia?

Patriarca: La verdad no, pero se la diré en corta. Athena escuche bien. Hace mucho tiempo la tataranieta de Káiser de Leo era la heredera de todo el poder de Leo por una maldición que viene desde que Ofiuco la violo y…

Athena: Si lo recuerdo perfectamente bien que hizo Ofiuco… -Saori lo decía con cara de enojo y rencor-

Patriarca: Bueno si, ehh en fin. Como sabe Ofiuco maldijo a Káiser y a su descendencia de que la descendencia femenina moriría irremediablemente, usted en ese tiempo mitológico cambio el sentido de la maldición cuando dijo, que la descendencia femenina daría a luz a un guerrero poderoso, y solo así moriría, cambiando para siempre la maldición de Ofiuco. Bueno esa tataranieta nació, se llamaba Madonna Louise y vivía en el santuario hasta que cumplió 18 se fue a viajar por el mundo. Se puso el apellido Fortin debido a que aquí en el Santuario no es común la utilización de apellidos. En fin. ¿Qué le parece si vamos al balcón a contarle la historia?

Athena: Claro.

Ya en el balcón.

Patriarca: En fin ¿en que estábamos?, ahh si, Madonna Louise viajó por el mundo ya que quería conocerlo antes de su irremediable final. Así que en Estados Unidos conoció a un ingeniero automotriz llamado Silvio Ciccone, se casó con él, tuvo 7 hijos y en 1963 se divorció de él. Madonna Louise para tratar de recomponer a su familia del divorcio consiguió el antídoto del amor de la Diosa Afrodita, para que así Silvio se casará con otra mujer, mientras tanto Madonna Louise seguía en diversiones al rededor del mundo, incluso una vez Dohko, yo y mis viejos camaradas del The Lost Canvas la encontramos en el Studio 54.

Athena: ¡En serio!, Me vas a tener que contar que hicieron en el Studio 54.

Patriarca: ¡Olvídelo, eso será cuando sea mayor de edad! Regresando a la historia. Así fue su vida, hasta que por los mediados de los 80's ella regresó al Santuario, pero en ese entonces ya estaba casada con un tipo,.. Ehh no recuerdo bien su nombre, pero lo que si recuerdo es que tenía genes de mi viejo camarada de Sagitarius Sissyphus. Era un descendiente bastardo, debido a que no se tenían registros de que Sissyphus tuviese descendencia debido al enamoramiento que el sentía por su antigua reencarnación Athena-Sasha. Ohh casi lo olvidaba, Madonna Louise regresó también obligada por los espíritus de las myth cloths Depeche Mode & Duran Duran. En fin, tuvo unos tres años me parece a Aioros, y después a Aioria, y es allí donde Madonna Louise murió un día después...un 17 de agosto transmitiendo todo su poder a Aioria.

Athena: ¿Quieres decir que Madonna Louise murió solo para darle todo su cosmos a Aioria?

Patriarca: Así es Athena. Eso explica porque son medios hermanos los santos Aioros y Aioria junto con los chicos Ciccone.

Athena: Ahh ok. Pero eso no explica, si en la historia de Madonna se dice que su mamá murió de cáncer en 1963. Como es que, evitaron...

Patriarca: Aquí es donde entran los De Rhodershire, ellos estaban en New York trabajando en la ingeniería de un álbum de Depeche Mode en finales de 1982, así que por el cosmos sintieron a la hija de Madonna Louise, los De Rhodershire la convencieron a que cambiara la historia de su mamá si es que de verdad quería ser famosa, ella no lo dudo y desde entonces ese parentesco se ha mantenido alejado de la luz pública. Todos los intentos de periodistas de publicarlo han sido exitosamente evitados por mí.

Athena un poco triste prefirió terminar los preparativos con más entusiasmo y amor debido a que la historia no contada de Madonna y sus medios hermanos la había conmovido.

CAPITULO 4.

Así que llegó el 16 de Agosto y en el castillo Kraftwerk, digo, Gullinbursti, se estaban preparando para ir a la fiesta del Santuario por medio de un túnel-portal podían ir al Santuario.

Frodi: Muy bien chicas, pedí un carruaje de regreso a casa, recuerden que todos vamos a beber.

Lyfia ¡Espérenme!

En ese momento Frodi y sus hermanastras Peaches y Pixie se quedaron impresionadas de ver que Lyfia llevaba un hermoso vestido lavanda, con escote strapless, zapatillas azules y un pequeño bolso. Todo ese vestido cortesía de su segunda familia adoptiva De Rhodershire. ¿Qué porque no se fue a vivir mejor Lyfia con los De Rhodershire?, fácil: El viejo Gullinbursti padre de Frodi le peleo la custodia de Lyfia a los De Rhodershire en Londres, Oslo y Asgard, y llegaron a un acuerdo donde De Rhodershire pagaría todos los gastos generados por Lyfia, pero también tendrían que darle una pensión a Gullinbursti por cuidarla. Así que en vacaciones Lyfia era una pequeña princesa (al lado de los otros 3 hijos biológicos De Rhodershire) con tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, y de regreso a Asgard era tratada como una vil sirvienta que solo servía para darle más dinero a los Gullinbursti.

Stewie: ¡Malditos Gullinbursti! ¡Algún día los mataré!

Peter: En fin, mientras te sigo contando la historia. En ese momento Lyfia dijo:

Lyfia: ¡Espérenme! Ustedes dijeron que si tenía un bonito vestido podría ir al baile con ustedes.

Frodi: ¡Que, para nada! Pensaba.- Por Odín, tengo que pensar en cómo evitar que vaya al baile, le bloquee la invitación personal que llegó hace unos días por medio de su maldita amiga Helena, ¡vamos Frodi!, ¡piensa!, ¡piensa!, debes evitar que Lyfia y Aioria estén juntos, ¡Lyfia es para ti!

Peaches: -Enojada y sorprendida al ver la belleza de Lyfia-; ¿cómo fue que hiciste ese vestido tan rápido?

Lyfia: Ammhh bueno, tengo buen ojo con la moda, soy muy hábil con las manos, y fue un regalo de mi segunda familia, De Rhodershire.

Frodi: -Enojado-¡Tu no irás al baile, es para damas! ¡No para una mentecata aventurera!, ¡chicas desgárrenle el vestido y conviértanlo en paños de limpieza!

En ese momento las hermanastras malvadas, agarraron el hermoso vestido lila Ellie Saab y los destruyeron poco a poco, hasta dejarlo destrozado y mostrando la ropa interior de Lyfia, todo esto en presencia de Frodi mientras tanto Frodi reía con malicia al igual que sus hermanastras malvadas. Lyfia en ese momento corrió llorando, con el vestido destrozado y al parecer el autoestima por los suelos. -En ese momento a Peter se le sale una lágrima y dice- eso hacen los celopatas con las chicas bonitas

Stewie: Si ya lo sé gordo, pero ¿qué más paso?, ¿qué pasaba en el Santuario?

Peter: Bueno mientras tanto en el Santuario, un aburrido Aioria con bebida en mano estaba totalmente aburrido platicando con su lesbiana compañera de armas Marín.

Marín: ¿Y qué tal esa chica de allá en el fondo Aioria?

Aioria: ¡No!, muy operada.

Marín: ¿Y esa del vestido pantalón?

Aioria: No, es lesbiana.

Marín: ¿Y qué tal esa?

Aioria: Olvídalo, es un transexual. Marín, se supone que debes ayudarme a encontrar a la amiga de Helena, ¡no a que busques a quien tirarte!

Marín: Por un momento se quedó callada y dijo.. Me atrapaste.

En ese mismo momento una chica de color ébano pasó y dijo.- Aquí estás Marín. Disculpa cumpleañero menos importante, me la llevo.

Marín: Al rato nos vemos Aioria… Score!

Dame Phaedra junto con Martin Gore: Anímate Aioria -Dijo Dame Phaedra-.

Martin Gore: Si, la noche es joven, yo estoy bebiendo refresco de manzana que me recuerda al ron que bebía cuando era un chico de menos de 20 años.

Aioria: Señor Gore, ¿ya regresaron Deathmask y Helena?

Martin Gore: Ahh!, si, los niños están por el área de los juegos y todo eso, además no te preocupes, esa chica asgardiana vendrá. Confía en mí. Por eso llevó más de 30 años de carrera. En ese momento se acercaron Andy Fletcher, Dave Gahan, Alan Wilder, Vince Clarke, Nick Rhodes, John Taylor, Roger Taylor, Andy Taylor y Simon LeBon agarró del saco a Martin y le dijo.

Simon: ¡Martin! ¡Haz algo con Madonna! está empezando a decir sandeceses de feminazi.

Martin: AHHH está bien. ¿Tienes un repertorio de David Bowie en tu iPad?

Simon: Si claro, ¡pero no lo pierdas como perdiste el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar a Yazmin en el 85!

Martin: ¡No lo haré!, ¡me hiciste comprar ese anillo de nuevo y la prensa sensacionalista empezó a decir que yo me casaba!, bueno, ¡ohh Madonna! ¿No quieres que echemos un palomazo con la banda profesional?

CAPITULO 5.

Y de regreso al Castillo Grassoblusti; una Lyfia llorando en el establo, con el vestido decía:

Lyfia: ¡Y decidieron romper mi vestido, por eso no tengo nada que ponerme!

Brian el Perro: -Con la mirada un tanto coqueta- Bueno a veces nada que ponerse es para divertirse, para alocarse un poco.

En ese momento un brillo destelló por todo el establo y llego un hada madrina en forma del Alcalde West.

Hada: Cenicienta, yo soy tu Hada Madrina. Hada en el sentido mágico, no se trata de besar hombres.

Lyfia: -Con la mirada esperanzada- ¡Ayy Santo Cielo!, quiero que esa perra de Hilda de Polaris admita que tuvo un aborto.

Hada: ¡Oye espera!, yo estaba pensando el algo como un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madonna y Aioria; o en juguetes para morder, tu escoges.

Brian: Los juguetes, ¡elige los juguetes!

Lyfia: ¿¡Un nuevo vestido?!, ¡eso significa que podré ir a la fiesta!

Así que la Hada Madrina agitó su varita y transformó los harapos en otro bello vestido rosa fuerte Ellie Saab, con el mismo escote strapless, zapatillas de cristal, un pequeño bolso negro que combinaba a la perfección, el mejor maquillaje de la historia, joyas de diamante por todo su cuerpo, ¡ahh! Y una caja de condones. Uno no debe salir de casa sin ellos.

Lyfia: ¡Ayy, que hermoso vestido! pero ¿cómo llegaré a la fiesta, si no tengo caballo o carruaje?

En ese momento, el Hada Madrina, vio a Brian y no dudo en convertirlo en un caballo, al ir pasando el vigilante del castillo, el viejo Joe Swanson en su silla de ruedas en forma de carretilla este dijo:

Brian: ¡Ahhgg! -Se ve el mismo y dice- Ah sí, si bueno, eso me cambio en lo que fuera. Gracias.

Joe: ¿Todo está bien por aquí?- Y entonces el Hada envolvió en su poder a Joe y lo transformo en carruaje-calabaza- AHHH GGG, ¡Eso duele!

Después de eso, Lyfia tomo el portal que abrió el Hada, y esta misma le advirtió.

Hada: Lyfia cariño escucha muy bien, debes de regresar antes de la media noche o si no la magia se acabará y todo regresará a su estado normal.

Lyfia: Esta bien Hada, ¡muchas gracias por todo!, abrazó al Hada y esta se fue por el portal a la fiesta del Santuario.

Mientras en la fiesta; todos los invitados entraban, degustaban bocadillos y bebidas gratis y una cena tipo Buffet todo lo que pueda comer. Los Gold Saints venían todos vestido con sus armaduras debido al protocolo del Santuario, cada Gold Saint venía acompañado de una chica bella, Deathmask con Helena que llevaba un vestido morado marca Channel, con escote, ¡ ohh si !, todas con escote, Mu venía acompañado de una pelirroja lémur llamada Tamerlan, y usando un vestido Moschino, Aldebarán venía con una ninfa llamada Europa usando un vestido blanco de Vera Wang, Gemini Saga venía acompañado de Tegan que usaba un Jean Paul Gaultier que parecía traje de Charles Chaplin, Gemini Kanon venía junto con la hermana gemela de Tegan, Sarah que venía con vestido azul y abertura en la pierna (misma marca). Virgo Shaka venía con una chica con vestido tradicional hindú (marca Channel) en azul llamada Yyagrildissa, Dohko se encontraba soltero, pero vino acompañado de su hija Sun Rei en vestido rojo tradicional chino (original de Jimmy Choo); Scorpio Milo venia en compañía de una …. Ehh no sé cómo llamarla… parecida a vestido de stripper con vestido morado y con un rayo en brillos plateados (marca Calvin Klein) llamada Kitzzette, al parecer fue una ex stripper o algo así. Aioros venía acompañado de una chica que también murió y revivió llamada Liz, que venían en vestido rosado de Dior, creo que se conocieron en el inframundo o algo así.

Stewie: ¡Conocerse en el inframundo es algo ridículo!

Peter: Deja que papi termine la historia. Estábamos que Acuarius Camus vino con una princesa menor de un reino llamado Blue Gradd, una especia de país dentro de Finlandia llamado Blue Gradd, y su princesa menor se llamaba Tamara de Blue Gradd. Su mismo vestido era amarillo tipo princesa de Disney; diseño propio creo, Capricorn Shura vino con Yoshino que venía en vestido negro y con escote discreto, marca Versace, y al final vino Pisces Aphrodite junto con Siobbhan Murphy, tía de Róisín Murphy en vestido morado fuerte con corte de sirena, marca Carolina Herrera. Los Gold Saints se acercaron a un noble llamado Quagmire y con Mort quienes se quejaron de lo aburrido que estaba la fiesta, y más con Madonna acaparándola. Bueno al menos había música de vals de fondo.

Glen: ¡OHH Hola Gold Saints y sus bellas chicas!

Gold Saints: Buenas noches Glen.

Mort: Hola chicos, el pollo esta delicioso, pero espero que no me de gases.

Glen: Este baile es muy aburrido, esos sujetos reales son monstruos bobos emparentados que tienen que ser trasladados en silla de ruedas.

A la vez, aparecen al mismo tiempo un Príncipe en silla de ruedas de algún lado con evidente retraso mental en compañía de su enfermera personal. Y todos se le quedan viendo al Príncipe.

Príncipe: Yo digo, ¿¡dónde está mi Abuela Lala?! ¡Le gustan mucho estas fiestas ardientes!

Enfermera: No sea impertinente señor.

Príncipe: Mi mente es como del pantano.

Mientras tanto Aioria caminaba alrededor de los invitados e iba saludándolos. -Hola que tal, hola que tal gracias por venir.

Frodi: Aioria, ellas son mis hermanastras, y harían lo que fueran para que sean las próximas señoras de la casa de Leo.

Pixie: -Con acento coqueto- ¿Ves algo que te agrade?

Peaches: -Igual con acento aún más coqueto, y usando su mano como si fuera abanico- ¡Uff estoy elegante y húmeda!

Aioria: ¡UGGG! ¡Están horripilantes! Bueno gracias por venir.

CAPITULO 6

En ese momento hizo su entrada Lyfia y Helena la vio y la presento a as chicas de los Gold Saints, con quienes hizo muy buena química. Al tratar de ir por una bebida chocó con Aioria y dijo:

Lyfia: Aioria!

Aioria: Lyfia, ¡creí que no vendrías!, ¿ya comiste algo?

Lyfia: Gracias Aioria, pero ya termine de cenar del buffet hace poco. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos poco a poco hasta que Madonna toda borracha grito.

Madonna: ¡Oigan! ¡¿Alguien quiere ver el tamaño de mis tetas?!

Todos los invitados con cara de hartazgo ante tal propuesta dijeron: ¡NOO Gracias!

Martin Gore: Ehh Madonna, ¿qué te parece si cantas Crazy For You (Loca Por Ti)?

Glen: ¡Si canta algo anciana!

Todos los invitados gritaban ¡que cante!, ¡que cante!

Madonna: Esta bien, ¡cantaré Crazy For You para todos ustedes!

Invitados: ¡SIIIIII!

Aioria: Lyfia, ¿me concedes está pieza?

Lyfia: ¡Claro Aioria! Y así es como empiezan a bailar tipo vals esa canción tan gay de Madonna. Bueno, todas las canciones de Madonna son gays.

Madonna: Bueno comenzamos 4 (volteando a un guitarrista y le dice al oído -¿Ya viste a mi hermanito tratando de tirarse a la chica peliazul asgardiana?-), 3, 2. 1.

Madonna: Balanceo de habitación, ya comienza la música.  
Extraños sacar el máximo partido a la oscuridad.  
Dos por dos de sus cuerpos se convierten en uno.

(Cuarto que se sacude como el comienzo de la música.  
Desconocidos haciéndolo en la oscuridad.  
Dos por dos sus cuerpos se hacen uno.)

Te veo a través del aire ahumado.  
No puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada.  
Estás tan cerca pero sigue siendo un mundo de distancia.  
Lo que me muero por decir es que.

(Te veo a través del aire humeante.  
No puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada.  
Estas tan cerca pero todavía a un mundo de distancia.  
Por lo que me muero por decir, es que...)

Estoy loco por ti.  
Tócame una vez y sabe que es verdad.  
Nunca quise a nadie así.  
Es todo nuevo, sentirás en mi beso.  
Estoy loco por ti, loco por ti.

(Estoy loca por ti.  
Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad.  
Nunca quise a nadie así.  
Todo es nuevo, lo sentirás en mis besos.  
Estoy loca por ti, loca por ti.)

Tratando de controlar mi corazón,  
yo camino hacia el lugar donde se encuentre.  
Ojo a ojo que nos encontremos, no hay palabras en absoluto.

(Tratando duramente de controlar mi corazón.  
Camino hacia donde tu estas.  
Ojo a ojo no necesitamos palabras para todo.)

Lentamente ahora empezamos a mover.  
Cada respiración que estoy más en ti.  
Pronto dos están inmóviles en el tiempo.  
Si usted lee mi mente, ya lo verás.

(Lentamente comenzamos a movernos ahora.  
Cada respiro estoy más adentro tuyo.  
Pronto nosotros dos estaremos a tiempo.  
Si leyeras mi mente, verías.)

Estoy loco por ti.  
Tócame una vez y sabe que es verdad.  
Nunca quise a nadie así.  
Es todo nuevo, sentirás en mi beso.  
Te sentirás en mi beso porque.  
Estoy loco por ti.  
Tócame una vez y sabe que es verdad.  
Nunca quise a nadie así.  
Es todo nuevo, sentirás en mi beso.  
Estoy loco por ti.  
Loco por ti.  
Loco por ti.  
Loco por ti.  
Es todo nuevo, estoy loco por ti.  
Y usted sabe que es verdad, que estoy loco, loco por ti.  
Es todo nuevo, estoy loco por ti.  
Y usted sabe que es verdad, sí, estoy loco por ti.

(Todo es nuevo, estoy loca por ti.  
Y sabes que es verdad.  
Estoy loca, loca por ti.

Estoy loca por ti.  
Tócame una vez y sabrás que es verdad.  
Nunca quise a nadie así.  
Todo es nuevo, lo sentirás en mis besos.  
Estoy loca por ti, loca por ti.)

Todo esto pasaba mientas los Gold Saints y sus respectivas waifus, junto con Athena y los demás invitados veían con agrado como Aioria y Lyfia bailan, Frodi estaba los suficientemente distraído con unas chicas aspirantes a modelos. Después de la canción todos ovacionaron a Madonna y a Aioria & Lyfia como bailaban. Estaban a punto de besarse y en eso ¡sonó la maldita campanada marcando la media noche!; así que Lyfia tuvo que correr afuera del Santuario. Luego Madonna acaparó el micrófono cantando una vieja canción llamada Gambler. Causando que los demás invitados bailaran al ritmo de música de los 80's. Madonna pensó, ¡es como volver a la vieja Danceteria! Provocando que nadie se diera cuenta de la huida de Lyfia.

Lyfia: ¡Ahhgg! Se fue corriendo del palacio.

Aioria: ¡Oye si lo rozaste ahora tienes que cuidarlo!

Lyfia huyó y en eso cayo una zapatilla de cristal y un objeto que no se fijó bien, al no darle tiempo para recogerlo, los dejó y huyo del Santuario de regreso al Castillo Gullinbursti.

Aioria: ¡Oye Lyfia espera!, ¡olvidaste tu zapatilla de cristal!, luego miro abajo y vio -y una caja de condones ¡rayos, la íbamos a pasar muy bien!

Ya de regreso al Castillo y con la magia acabada.

Joe y Brian: UAAGG! Evidentemente cansado.

Lyfia: Por poco y nos besamos, ¿porque no duro la magia un poco más? ¡Ahora ya no podré ser la esposa de un Gold Saint que no hace nada y solo tiene que mantenerse bonita y sexy, y con tu entrenador físico súper gay! Dijo llorando.

Joe: ¡Lamento que tus sueños no se hayan hecho realidad!

CAPITULO 7

Al día siguiente Aioria decidido a ir al castillo Gullinbursti a regresarle su zapatilla a Lyfia. Llegó y Frodi dijo: -Muy bien, no te llevarás a Lyfia.

Kenneth: Si si lo hará, ¡eres muy aburrido!, y tus hermanastras son horribles.

Lyfia: ¿¡Que pasa, que sucede aquí?!

Aioria: Lyfia olvidaste tu zapatilla de cristal.

Lyfia: Ohh Aioria, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡pensé que la habría perdido para siempre!

En ese momento cuando Aioria tomó a Lyfia y el la beso muy tiernamente, pero a la vez utilizó su lengua con ella, y el beso se hizo más apasionante.

Aioria: ¡Muero por hacerte el amor de nuevo Lyfia! En ese momento Aioria le enseño la caja de condones que se le había caído esa mágica noche, provocando en la doncella Lyfia en las penoso, pero tierno y sexy de los sonrojos.

Frodi sorprendido y con cara de asustado: ¡¿Qué hiciste con Lyfia que!?

Lyfia: ¡ Ohh Aioria!

Poco después Lyfia y Aioria se casaron, y enfrente de los invitados se besaron usando la lengua y Frodi y sus hermanastras se puede ir al carajo.

El Fin.

Peter vio a Stewie dormidito y dijo -Buenas noches Stewie. Después fue a la habitación de Chris y le dijo, -Buenas noches Chris. Chris estaba dormido y escondido en la puerta estaba Herbert The Pervert. Allí hizo escala a la habitación de Meg y dijo -Buenas noches Meg- Peter se fue y no vio a Meg ahorcada en el techo. Fue a la habitación de invitados y vio a Athena-Sasha y -Buenas noches Athena-Sasha- cerró la puerta y Athena-Sasha, vio a Sissyphus en su cama y Sasha: Sissyphus el gordo ya se fue. Sissyphus quien venía de regreso del baño y estaba sin camisa.

Fin.

Notas Suicidas:

Padre de familia / Seth McFarlane. 20th Century Fox.

Saint Seiya / Masami Kurumada. Toei Animation / Shueshia Ltd.

La Cenicienta/ Los Hermanos Grimm. De conocimiento público.

Madonna. Crazy For You. Autores: John Bettis/Jon Lind. Warner. Sire Records 1985. La traducción está en internet y no la hice yo.

Si me base en Family Guy, en especial en el capítulo "Cuentos de Grimm", ¡ahh! espero sus comentarios y no me hago responsable de enojos de fangirls OK.


End file.
